Forgotten
by allie2696
Summary: Mako teaches Korra how to drive but they get in a severe accident. Both are hospital stricken. Physically, Korra is hurt more than Mako. Mako awakes before Korra and stays by her side. He fears he might lose her but when she awakens he fears that same fear even more, but for a different reason. Borra, and Makorra. 3 months post season finale. It is pretty angsty.
1. Chapter 1

Korra walked up to the satomobile and jumped into the driver's seat. Mako was already sitting down and situated into the passenger's seat beside her. Mako was wearing a stoic expression on his face but underneath it he was terrified. Korra convinced Mako, against his protests, to teach her driving. He still didn't know why he agreed to it in the first place. Korra also insisted that he teach her driving on that day. It was lightly snowing and Mako knew that these weather conditions were not good for a new driver, but Korra wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He clinched onto his father's scarf and let out a long breath and prepared himself for what could possibly be a horrifying event. She only drove once or twice before and they didn't have positive outcomes, hopefully this time would be different.

"Let's do this!" Korra enthusiastically yelled as she moved her hand toward the ignition.

Mako stopped her midway through and gave her a stern look. "Forgetting something?" He insinuated.

Korra gave the firebender a confused look. "What?"

"Your seatbelt; put it on." Mako commanded.

"See, I was going to do that but I hate seatbelts. They are so constricting and I can't comfortably move with them on. I never wear them." She grinned.

"Korra, they are supposed to be constricting, that is their purpose, and you have to wear it, so put it on!"

She pouted. "But, why?"

"Because it is the law! Put it on!" He yelled before regaining his composure.

She rolled her eyes and reached for the seatbelt. "Fine, Mr. I'm a big shot cop now." She mumbled. "You're such a stickler for the law."

"Well, I am a cop; it is kind of my job. I would be a hypocrite if I wasn't. If you didn't want someone who actually followed the rules of the road then why did you ask me? I mean Asami is a better driver than I am anyway. Why didn't you ask her?"

Korra moved closer to Mako. "Because we have been dating for almost three months now and I think you would be better of a teacher for me than anyone. Plus, if I asked Asami to teach me I wouldn't be able to have quick make-out sessions at every red stoplight." Korra made known as she placed her finger on his chest.

Mako remained stoic as she trailed her finger up and down his chest. He wouldn't let her distract him. "Korra, you need to keep your eyes on the road at all times, even when you are stopped." He insisted as he thought about how much fun their stops could be.

Korra moaned and moved her hands back onto the wheel. She looked forward. "Fine."

"Good, now turn the key in the ignition to turn on the car and keep you foot on the brake pedal." She did what he said. "Ok, we have to reverse to get out of this parking spot, so put the car in reverse and look over your right shoulder to look for oncoming cars."

She changed shift. She looked over her shoulder to see that no cars were coming, she was clear to go. "Now what?"

"Slowly lift your foot off of the brake pedal and if you need to lightly press on the gas pedal and at the same time turn the wheel to the left."

Korra's expression turned devious. She turned the wheel and jammed her foot on the gas pedal. Mako screamed in fright as she successfully managed to get the satomobile out of its parking space.

"Korra, do not do that!" He dictated, still screaming.

"What? Do this?" She smirked as she changed the shift to drive and, again, jammed her foot on the gas pedal.

Mako held onto the armrests attached to the seat as if he was holding on for his life. They were approaching a stop sign and, at the pace she was going, they were approaching it fast.

"Korra, stop the car! There is a stop sign ahead! You need to put your foot on the brake pedal!" He shrieked. Korra, still believing she can get a little closer to the sign before she needed to start to stop, did not listen to Mako's plead. "Korra!" He shouted again.

Abiding to Mako's wishes, she jammed her foot on the brake pedal creating skid marks and loud noises coming from the pavement. The satomobile stopped right at the stop line. Mako was breathing heavily. His eyes were wide open. His body was stuck in shock, he was unmovable. The ar rests that his hands were clutched upon were burnt.

"Park the car." He said lightly, still trying to get out of shock.

"Why? We are at a stop sign."

"Park the car and get out. We are done with this. I am driving home."

"What? That is not fair! Why?" She whined.

"Why? Why?" His temper started to get a hold on him but he managed to stay together. "Because Korra, you were speeding so fast out there that you almost killed someone else or even us. I swear I think my life flashed before my eyes."

"I bet you liked the parts that I was in." She hinted.

"Korra, this is not a joke. Driving is serious." He glared at her.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I am sorry. I will listen to what you say for now on. Please can I have a second chance? Please."

Mako thought about it and sighed. "Fine, I will let you have a second chance but you have to promise to listen to me. I know how to drive, you do not. I just want to keep us safe." He smiled.

"Yay, thank you, Mako." Her face lightened up. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fists things first, you do not, ever, jam you foot on any pedal. It will make the car go haywire. Okay?"

"Okay."

"All you do is lightly push on the pedal depending on how fast or slow you want to go. Your eyes need to be on the road at all times. Oh and another thing, it is snowing out. I didn't want to teach you in the snow but you insisted, but when it is snowing or raining you have to drive slower than the speed limit posted or else you could swerve around and hit something or someone. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Okay, now look around to see if anyone is coming and _lightly_ let go of the brake pedal. Just by letting go of the brake pedal you will start going but you will need a little bit of speed on these roads so _lightly_ press on the gas pedal."

"Okay." She did what he said and pressed on the gas pedal. They started going at a steady pace. They were increasingly going a little bit faster as they went on. They were driving for awhile and Korra started to get the hang of it. Mako even complimented her on how well she improved. He calmed down a lot. However, Korra started getting too comfortable with driving. She started to go a little over the speed limit, and way too fast for driving when it was snowing.

"Korra, you're doing fine but you need to slow down a little bit. You are going a little too fast."

Korra listened to Mako and started to slow down but she soon lost control. The satomobile started to swerve from side to side on the road. Korra tried maneuvering the wheel to gain control but she couldn't. "Mako, what is happening?" She said with fright apparent in her eyes.

Mako looked over the side of the car and then back at Korra. "Shit, we drove over black ice."

"What do I do?" She shrieked.

"Nothing. Let me take the wheel." Korra nodded and Mako leaned over her and tried to retake control of the car. Mako tried everything he knew to do but nothing worked. They satomobile was going wild and out of their power. "We were going too fast. I can't stop this." He winced as he put all of his might into trying to get them out of this alive. Korra, then, took off her seat belt and stood up on top of her seat. "Korra, no, what are you doing?" He called out to her as he looked up at her.

"Since we can't control our selves because of the ice, I am getting rid of it." She turned back to try and waterbend the ice away.

"Korra, no, you are going to get hur-" He was cut off. His eyes were off of the road and on Korra. He didn't notice the satomobile was heading straight for a telephone pole. The front of the car hit straight into the pole. Mako's head jerked and the right side of his head hit straight into the windshield. His vision started to get cloudy and the world around him felt like slow motion. The glass shattered around him. His eyes started to close. He faintly saw Korra fly out of the car and then a bright light. He was incoherent. Everything happened so fast but it felt like an eternity. Mako's world became cloudier and cloudier until it turned utterly dark.

* * *

_A/N: I know Asami's car is a stick shift and probably all the other satomobiles are too, but i have no idea how to drive a stick shift, i only know how to drive with an automatic shift, so if there is any inaccuracies with how Mako told Korra how to drive i am sorry. i didn't bother to look it up, i probably should have but i didn't. _


	2. Chapter 2

Mako briefly woke up to a confused and hazed state. He dimly saw bright blue and red lights shining from what seemed to be off in the distance. He felt like his head was spinning. He felt warm liquid trail down the side of his head and running through his hair. He vaguely heard the noises of peoples' voices. He noticed as two of those voices approached him. They came over and placed him on a gurney. One of those voices hovered over him, strapping him onto the gurney; she was dark skinned and most likely of the water tribes.

"Wh- what happened?" He weakly let out.

She looked down at him as she pulled the gurney to the ambulance. She apologetically smiled at him. "There was a car accident. You're injured and we are taking you to the hospitable."They started to lift his gurney into the ambulance.

He slowly tilted his head to the left. He indistinctly saw another ambulance loading up another gurney. He saw the gurney disappear into the second ambulance with a familiar hand hanging off of the side with blood dripping from it. If he had full consciousness he probably would have exploded in rage at the sight, but his mind started to trail off again. He couldn't keep partial consciousness for much longer. His eyes started to close, but before he was in complete unconsciousness he moaned her name as the last word he said before falling into the deep dark nothingness of sleep.

* * *

Mako blinked his eyes as he slowly regained consciousness. He awoke in a white room and looked up to see more white. He was confused, not knowing where he was. All he knew was that all he could see what this white light and this isn't where he remembered being before.

"Am I dead?" He asked aloud, still looking up.

Suddenly he felt the suffocating embrace of two arms around him. "No, you are very much alive." Said the joyous familiar voice.

Mako looked down to see that the arms wrapped around him were covered in green. After a moment of confusion he recognized those arms to be belonging to his brother, Bolin.

"Okay Bolin, that is enough. Are you trying to kill him?" Announced another familiar voice coming from the other side of the room. He looked over to conclude that the voice belonged to Asami.

Bolin let go of his embrace and gave Mako a little bit of space. "I am just happy that my brother is alive." His face beamed with pleasure. "Hey bro, are you okay?"

Mako held onto his head, he still had a headache and was a little dizzy. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Mako, you are in the hospital. You have knocked been out for almost a day. You hit your head pretty hard, you had major brain trauma and the right side of your head was bleeding. You also had a few cuts here and there but don't worry the healers patched you up and stopped your head from bleeding out." Bolin explained.

Mako lifted his hand to his neck, like he usually did when he felt uncertain about a situation, to grab his father's scarf, but to his surprise it wasn't there. It felt weird to not have the scarf wrapped around him. He felt naked. "Bolin, where is my scarf? It is not on me."

"Um, well, you aren't going to like this but, when the medics found you, you didn't have your scarf. The winds must have blown it off of you when you were knocked out. The wind got pretty bad during that snow storm. I am surprised that the accident wasn't worse, I am talking about the car not you, but I guess it wasn't snowing as bad when you crashed."

Asami walked up closer to the two boys. "You were in a really bad car accident. You hit your head into the windshield. Both you and Korra were majorly injured."

At that moment he was reminded of her. He was reminded of how he wasn't alone in that satomobile. She was with him. Korra was in that accident with him. He remembered how he loosely saw her fly out of the car at the moment of impact. His mind went crazy. He didn't even want to imagine what could have happened to her, but he needed to know the truth.

"Korra. Where is she? She is safe, right?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

Asami and Bolin shared a concerning look. "She is not good, bro."

"When you two crashed, she went flying. She was found a few feet away from the crash site. She has a broken rib cage, some internal bleeding and a fractured arm. Last time I checked, the healers healed the internal bleeding and were working on her rib cage but she is still unconscious. She hasn't woken up yet." Asami added.

"Yeah, I mean you at least were a little conscious to us on and off for short periods of time. Like you would move or grunt when we tried to talk to you or when the doctors poked you with all of those needles, but Korra hasn't even done that. She hasn't even moved. She hasn't responded to us. She is completely unconscious. The healers say she is in a coma, whatever that means."

Mako fell into a state of fear and worry for Korra. His world started to turn grey. His mind was filled to the brink with raging emotions. He pulled the covers from the hospital bed off of him and feebly started to get up.

"Mako, no, what are you doing?" Bolin questioned.

"I am going to see her." Mako answered in a stern tone.

"Mako, the healers said you have to stay in bed and rest or else you won't heal right." Asami beseeched.

"I don't care what the damn healers said. I need to see her and I need to see her now. I need to be with her. I need to make sure she is safe."He let out with emotion. He stormed out of the room and let out one tear from his right eye.

He walked into the hallway. A nurse caught notice of him and she walked over towards him. "Sir, what are you doing out of your room? Do you need any help? You aren't allowed to leave your bed. You need to rest."

"Where is Avatar Korra?" He demanded.

"Sir, you need to get back into your bed." She insisted.

"No, I need to see Avatar Korra. Where is she?" Mako yelled.

"She is three rooms down, but sir, you can see her when you are rested. Please retire back into bed."

Mako, against what was instructed of him, dashed off in the direction of her room. Asami and Bolin ran out of Mako's room and followed him. A team of nurses went after him too. Mako found Korra's room and walked in. He saw Tenzin and the rest of the airbending family circled around the almost seemingly lifeless Korra. They all looked grieved. Tenzin was crouched down next to her. He looked up at Mako standing in the doorway.

"Mako, you're awake?" He expressed with a half smile on his face.

"Yeah, how is she?"

"She hasn't gotten better, but she hasn't gotten worse. The healers concluded that she is in a coma."

"Then, what can they do to heal it?"

"Nothing, comas are tricky. Comas are basically used by the brain so that it can fix itself. The healers cannot do anything to stop it. All we can do is wait."

"Then, how long do we have to wait?"

"We don't know. Comas can last hours, days, weeks, months, and sometimes on rare occasions, years. There is no way to pinpoint how long she will be in the coma."

"Years?" Mako asked in shock.

"Sometimes, but as I said it is very rare that a coma could last for years. On average, the longest they go is a few weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Yes, but hopefully Korra will have a speedy recovery and this coma will last a few days. I have a good feeling about that." He put on a reassuring smile.

"Master Tenzin, when I was falling out of consciousness during the crash I thought I saw a bright light. Do you know what it was?"

"Hum, I don't know. I could have been Korra subconsciously going in the avatar state to break her fall and keep her from dying, because if she hit the ground any harder she probably would have, spirits forbid, died."

Mako walked over to the girl. He knelt down next to her and held on to her hand. The nurses, Asami and Bolin walked through the door.

"Sir, we are going to say this one more time, you need to go back into your room and rest."

Mako stood up and faced them. "No, I am not leaving Korra. If you want me to rest so badly then you are moving me into this room with her. There is an empty bed right next to her in this room." He gestured to the bed to his left. "I am not leaving her. I am not letting go of her."

The head nurse sighed. "Very well." They turned around and all of the nurses left the room. Mako returned back into his position, kneeling beside her, grabbing her hand.

"I think we should leave you two alone for a minute." Tenzin announced as he gestured his family and Asami and Bolin out of the room.

As they left tears spewed from Mako's eyes. He held on tighter to her hand. "I am so sorry, Korra. I can't believe I let this happen to you. I am never letting go of you again. I'll never let go." He leaned his head on the side of the bed, his head touching her side. His tears were raging from his eyes and staining the sheets below him. He just needed to know that he wouldn't lose her.


	3. Chapter 3

Healers and nurses came and left over the next few days, all checking up on the status of both Mako and Korra. Mako's health was improving but Korra continued to stay the same. She did not move, she did not even make a sound. Mako needed to know for sure that she would make it out of this alive and it kept him up all night thinking about it. Bolin, Asami and Tenzin showed up every day to visit. Pema and the kids visited now and then but Pema still had a blossoming family to take care of. Lin even showed up a few times. Mako was delighted by the fact that Korra had all of these people who cared for her but he was driven almost insane by all of the reporters trying to barge in. All of the reporters were trying to get the scoop of Korra's recovery since they already knew about the accident; the whole city was talking about it. Out of rage and anger, he almost threw a fireball at one obnoxious and extremely noisy reporter.

People were coming and going all day, there was never a time when the two were alone. That is, until night fall hit. Once it was nighttime everyone went to their homes, even their close friends. However, Mako basically had to force Bolin to go home and get some rest. Bolin did not want to leave his brother but he needed to sleep. At night, Mako hardly slept. The nurses commanded him to rest but he couldn't. His mind was haunted about the accident and Korra. He would lie in his bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about her, thinking about her physical state, and thinking about how he could have prevented this. These thoughts followed him though out the day but fully came out at night, when he actually had time to think. He would occasionally look over to Korra, desperately hoping that somehow she woke up, but every time he would see her he would see the motionless stone like body of hers.

That night, he was sick of looking at her from afar, even if he was only two feet away from her. He got up out of his bed and walked over to her. He sat down on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. The way she felt, cold and seemingly lifeless, sent shivers down his spine. For a moment, torturing him even more, he believed she was dead. He grabbed onto her hand tighter not believing it was true. After a second of worrying, he felt her pulse. She was alive and he was revealed. He let out a long breath. Although, as much as he worried, he knew she wasn't dead, if she were all of the medical machines would have gone off or something. The healers explained what would happen if she were to pass on, but Mako wasn't listening, he didn't want to think about that ever happening. However, as much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew deep down that she could possibly die from this. Warm tears ran down his face at the thought of possibly losing her. This was the third time, for as long as they had known each other, that there was a thought in his mind thinking that he could lose her. The other two times were pertaining to the war; when Tarrlok took her and in their final battle with Amon after her bending was taken away, he truly thought Amon was out for their blood. Each time he thought that he would lose her, he believed that a part of him would die with her. Half of him wished that he would. He couldn't stand to think about this, about the possibility of losing her. Every time he did think about it, it killed him inside.

He felt numb inside, a few times he convinced himself he was just dreaming. This was a reality he didn't want to live. As much as he wished he was dreaming, reality just caught up to him to prove that he wasn't dreaming. He glanced down to see that his tears were falling onto her hand. Each droplet falling onto her but no reaction was made. He wiped off the water from her hand and tried to pull himself together but his mind was too shattered. He collapsed onto her body. His head fell on top of her chest so that he could hear her heartbeat, to hear that he hadn't lost her yet. Tears marred the pure whiteness of her hospital gown. He just needed her and he needed her healthy. Between the tears he started to talk to her.

"I am so sorry, Korra. I am so sorry I let this happen to you." He was in complete disarray. He was bawling. He couldn't even express how much grief he felt for this. He got up, off of her chest and looked at her face. Still the beautiful face he remembered. He brushed away a few loose hairs and moved his head close to her. "I will never let this happen to you again. I will never let anything hurt you ever again, I promise, but you have to promise me something. You have to promise that you will survive this. You will not die, okay? You have to promise me that. You have to promise me that you will wake up. You need to wake up, I miss you too much." More tears fell down his face as he kissed her cold unmoved lips. He pulled away and looked at her. She looked peaceful, almost like she was sleeping, but Mako knew that wasn't the case. He wanted to be close with her. He pulled the blankets momentarily so that he could go under them with her. He crept up beside her in this little bed and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mako awoke at around five o'clock the next morning. He moved out of Korra's bed into his own so that the nurses wouldn't believe that he was awake for most of the night. One nurse came in to check his vitals. They were well.

"You're free to go." She told him. "You can leave the hospital freely," She looked over at Korra then back at Mako and smiled. "But if you want to stay with your girlfriend, that is fine. We just won't be doing checkups on you anymore and you can change out of that hospital gown." She left the room. Mako got up and moved back to Korra's bed. He never wanted to leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the long update wait. i sort of got sick and __basically __lost all inspiration to write._

* * *

"Hey bro, has she woken up yet?" Bolin asked as he walked into her room with Asami shortly following behind.

Mako was sitting on the side of her bed hovered over her. He was holding onto her hand. He lowered his head in disappointment. "No," he solemnly answered.

"Well, hey bro, look at the bright side. At least you're okay now."

Mako stared at his brother. "No, I am not okay. I am not okay until Korra is okay." He answered in a serious tone before returning his look to Korra.

"Don't worry Mako, she will wake up soon." Asami reassured him.

"You don't know that." He retorted. Mako was beginning to lose hope. Korra had been out for almost a week and a half now and with every day that she didn't wake up caused him more grief and sorrow. Every day he felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into a dark pit of despair and the only thing that would bring him out of it and make him happy again was Korra being awake. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave her side until she awoke.

"No, you're right, I don't know that, but I do know Korra. I know that she will not give up without a fight. You just have to be patient."

"Well, I am being patient and it is driving me crazy." He lowered his head.

Bolin walked over to his brother and sat next to him. He placed his hand on Mako's shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry Mako, everything will be alright. We will get through this, all _four_ of us."

Mako turned around to look at Korra and sighed. "I really hope so." He looked back at Bolin and Asami and faked a smile. He tried to lighten his spirits and tried distracting himself from the situation. "So, um, where's Tenzin? Didn't he say he was coming?"

"Yeah, he is just outside talking to one of the healers about Korra." Bolin told him.

"He'll be in here in a second." Asami added and just as he said it Tenzin, a healer and one nurse came in the room. Mako stood up to greet him.

"Hello, kids." Tenzin said as the healer and nurse went over to do Korra's every three hour checkups.

"Master Tenzin, what were you talking to the healers about?" Asami asked.

"Oh, just about Korra and how she is doing. Same as usual, nothing has changed." Mako sure knew that nothing has changed with Korra's recovery. He was with her all of this time and yet he had never seen her make progress. It tormented him to think about that.

Mako lowered his head. "Yeah, I sure know." He said quietly to himself.

Bolin put his arms on Mako's shoulders. "Hey bro, you're a mess. You have been with Korra twenty-four-seven you need to take a break. Why don't we all go down to the cafeteria for some lunch?" He suggested.

Mako turned from Bolin's embrace and concealing his face from Bolin's confused stare. "No, you guys could go but I'm not leaving her. I need to be with her the second she wakes up."

Bolin turned his brother around to look at him. "Bro, that can take days, maybe weeks; you need to eat."

"Then I will just have to wait here for that long." He insisted more stubborn than ever. "And plus, I've been eating. One of the nurses sneaks me food." He whispered.

"Please Mako, for me? I hardly see you anymore, you aren't at home, you're here, and I miss you. I just want to spend time with you." Bolin begged.

Mako sighed and turned back to look at Korra who was currently being taken care of by the healers. He didn't want to leave her side but he also wanted to be there for his brother. He realized that Korra wasn't the only one who needed him; his brother needed him, too. "Fine, you're right it's not like she is going to wake up anytime soon anyway." He told Bolin.

Bolin started to guide him out of the room. All four of them started to leave for the cafeteria when something stopped Mako in his tracks: a sound. It was low, hardly comprehensive. Mako just brushed it off thinking it came from his sleep deprived mind, but he heard it again. The rest of the group heard it too, they also all stopped. Mako, not trying to get his hopes up, turned his head slowly towards where Korra was. He heard the noise again, it was Korra moaning. He was caught in shock. Mako enthusiastically ran over to the side of her bed. He stood next to her in anticipation.

"What is happening?" Tenzin asked the healer.

"She's starting to wake up. This could take awhile and she still might be asleep for a while but she is regaining consciousness and that is a good thing. She is making noises now, so most likely next she will start to move, unless she is in paralysis, and then after that she will start to open her eyes and wake up. Just remember that this all won't happen at once. This could take a few days, but now we know she is getting out of her coma."

Korra moaned again. Mako held on to her hand, still standing close to her. "Korra, it's Mako. Can you hear me? Wake up, Korra. You can do it, just wake up." The healer was just about to leave the room. Korra moaned again but this time she simultaneously moved on her side facing the opposite way that Mako was on. Her hand left his grip. "She just moved!" Mako announced with joy.

The healer stopped and turned to see her. He had a perplexed expression on. "This is very peculiar. Usually patients take longer to wake up. This isn't usual."

Mako looked at the healer. "Well, Korra isn't a usual kind of girl." He smiled and then looked back at Korra.

They all moved closer to Korra, circling her bed to see what was happening. Korra moved again, this time she kicked her leg. The healer told the nurse to get a few more nurses. She left the room. Korra moved back onto her back. Her eyes were still closed but Mako was investing every last hope he had on her opening them so he could see those beautiful cerulean eyes. She started moving her head side to side slowly. Still closed, her eyes started to twitch. To Mako's and everyone else's surprise, she started to open her eyes. At first she opened them just a little, not even half way, then closed them. She did this a few times over the next half hour. The healer and the nurses were recording her awakening in their medical notepads and charts. Mako still stood next to her waiting for that moment when she would fully be awake and this nightmare would be over.

She opened her eyes half way and started to close them again, but instead of closing her eyes she opened them fully. She blinked her eyes a few times but they were open. She had a blank stare on her face; she was still gaining consciousness of the world around her. Mako, out of complete excitement, pulled her into an embrace. He felt genuinely blessed to feel her in his arms alive and awake. She blinked her eyes again, trying to figure out where she was. She noticed that she was being squeezed by someone. She turned her head to see who it was. She noticed his black, spiky-ish hair.

"Ma- Mako?" She weakly let out.

"Yes, it's me." He told her while trying to hold back his tears of joy.

"Why- why are you hugging me?" Mako pulled away from the hug and looked at her with confusion. He was just about to speak when she started to talk again. "Where am I? Wha- what happened?"

"Korra, you were in a bad accident and you are in the hospital." Tenzin told her.

"Did Amon do this to me?" She asked.

"Amon?" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, they guy who is out to get me, the guy who is leading the equalist revolution." She paused. "Oh no, did we miss our quarterfinal Probending match because of this?"

They were all silent, trying to comprehend what was happening. "Doctor, why is she acting like this?" Mako asked with worry.

"Acting like what?" Korra rebutted innocently.

The healer gestured them all to the other side of the room, so that Korra couldn't hear them. "She has amnesia. She lost part of her memory. It could have been worse; she could have lost all of her memory. Instead she just lost some of her memory. At least she remembers all of you. Her memory could come back after time or not at all. It all depends. It is essential that we do not overwhelm her. So we cannot tell her everything or else she might feel stressed and regress. Otherwise she may never regain her memory. The things we do tell her still have to be vague, don't tell her every detail, not yet. That would be too much for her to handle." They all agreed and walked back to Korra. He started to hate being patient. Mako kept his distance from her this time. He began to have a bad feeling that he could feel in the pit of his stomach. "Korra, you were in a bad car accident and you suffered from brain trauma. You lost some of your memories. Can you remember the most recent memory you have?"

She thought to herself. "Um, I was walking to the Probending Arena right before our quarterfinal match."

"Did you talk to anyone?" The healer asked.

"Um, no. I don't remember talking to anyone." Mako lowered his head in regret.

"Korra, you defeated Amon and his revolution three months ago and the probending season has been over for awhile now. We were recently working on making non benders and benders more equal to prevent another revolution." Tenzin told her.

"So, did we do well in the probending season?"

"We made it to the finals." Mako told her. She rolled her eyes at his words. They other were confused by her stance towards Mako but he knew why she was acting like that. The last memory she had of him was when he broke her heart by lying to her about his true feelings.

"Yeah, and we would have won if it weren't for Tahno's dirty cheating." Bolin added.

"That's great, Bolin sweetie." She smiled.

"Sweetie?" Bolin asked.

"We are dating, right? My last memory with me and Bolin was on our date and if I remember correctly I think I wanted to go on another date with you."

He lowered his head. "Um, Korra-" He said trying to break the news to her.

"Yeah, you and Bolin are dating." He fumed. The others', except Korra, jaws dropped in surprise. "I need to go for a walk." He stormed out of the room.

"Mako-" Asami called out in a concerned tone trying to comfort him. He ignored her and walked out of the room. She followed him into the hallway. "Mako, why did you do that? We all know she isn't dating Bolin, she loves someone else."

Mako turned around to look at her. He looked shattered. He had lost all of his hope. "You heard the healer; we can't tell her too much and overwhelm her. It would hurt her more if she regressed and lost her memory than it hurts me to know that she doesn't feel the same feelings I feel for her. I just need to be alone, okay." Mako turned around and walked out of the hospital. He took his first breath of fresh air in almost two weeks. He felt the cold air on his skin and saw the snow on the ground; the snow that started this all. He leaned on the wall of the hospital. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he collapsed onto the cold ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Bro." Bolin announced as he walked into Mako's room at Air Temple Island. Mako was sitting on his bed, holding his legs close to his chest. He appeared to be looking out the window opposite to Bolin, but he wasn't really looking, he was too caught up in his thoughts. "Are you okay? You stormed out of Korra's room pretty quickly today."

"No, I'm not." He confessed in a stern tone.

Bolin moved closer to his brother. "Why?"

Mako turned his head to look at Bolin. He looked distraught, an absolute wreck. "She has forgotten about us. She forgot about everything we had."

"Well, then why did you tell her that I was her boyfriend?"

"You heard the healer; we can't overwhelm her with new information. She might lash out and never remember her past. I can't do that to her."

"Why would she lash out? You two loved- love each other."

"Apparently not anymore." He cringed at his own words.

"Maybe if you told her she wouldn't act negatively, she would actually remember your relationship."

"No, I know for a fact that she would react negatively."

"Why is that?"

Mako lowered his head and turned it away from Bolin. "She hates me."

"Why would she hate you?"

"Bolin, don't take this in any wrong way but, the reason she went out with you in the first place wasn't only because you made her feel good but it was also because I hurt her. I broke her heart. Right after our Probending match, the same one that you asked her out after, she confessed her feelings to me. She told me that 'we were meant for each other,' but instead of telling her how I really felt and telling her that I liked her too, I told her that I didn't feel the same way towards her. I completely lied to her and by doing that I hurt her. I could hear how her spirits dropped and how her heart broke in two. I think if it was up to her she wouldn't have talked to me again and the only reason she talked to me again was because I confronted her, but she doesn't remember that. I regretted what I said from the minute after I said it but now I regret it even more."

Bolin placed his hand on Mako's shoulder. "I- I'm sorry, Bro." He said trying to find the right words to comfort him.

"Truthfully, I deserve this. The way I treated her before I realized I loved her wasn't good. I mean, I even accused her of being jealous of me and Asami when she was just doing her duty to the city and her duty as the avatar. No wonder she only remembers her hate for me. That's why you have to go along with this; you have to say you're her boyfriend. The only way we could be together again is if she remembers our love on her own."

"But Mako, that could take weeks maybe even months. What if she never remembers, then what are you going to do?"

"Then there is nothing I can do. Whether or not we get back together, I guess that is what this is, is up to her. I am not going to push her, or at least I am going to try to not push her. I might drive myself crazy waiting for her but it is what I have to do." He turned back to face his brother. "While I am waiting, during the time that she doesn't remember us, you need to be there for her. Treat her well; treat her as if you two were actually dating for all of this time. Take her out on dates, woo her and in the end if she begins to fall in love with you, I will have to deal with it because as long as Korra is happy I will try my hardest to be happy for her. I just want what is best for Korra and if that means me getting out of the picture then I will have to deal with it. You have to do this for me, Bolin. You have to do this for Korra. Please. Just make sure she is happy and don't hurt her."

Bolin removed his hand from Mako's shoulder and sighed. "Fine, I'll do this but only because you told me too. I don't want you to be hurt either."

"Thank you." Mako expressed with a half smile. Bolin smiled back and left the room. Mako returned to his previous position and looked out the window.

* * *

A few days had passed. Korra was still in the hospital recovering. Her recovery was going well. Bolin and Tenzin still showed up every day to be there for her. Asami went a few times, Korra was a little cold towards here since she forgot their friendship but Asami went so that she could tell Korra about the friendship that they shared. Korra started to lighten up to her. Mako barely went to go see her. Korra wanted nothing to do with him. When he was there she didn't talk to him at all and Mako stopped visiting her. This is, he stopped visiting her during the day. He would visit Korra at night, when she and everyone else were asleep. He would sneak into the hospital with the help of a friendly nurse and see her. That night he snuck into the hospital. He saw the nurse sitting fairly close to where Korra room was, as she usually did. He smiled.

"Is she asleep?" He asked.

"Yes, but you've only got ten minutes before the healers come to check up on her."

"Thank you." He said with a smile as he walked into her room.

"Go get her, lover boy." She called out.

Mako walked into her room. She was sound asleep. This was the only time of the day where they could be together. He sat next to her on her bed, the same place where he would sit when she was in her coma. To Mako nothing really changed. She was still unaware of his presence and he still feared that he would lose her. The only thing that was different was that he didn't fear that she would lose her life, he knew she was safe. He brushed her hair away from her face and his hand lingered on her cheek.

"Hi Korra, it's me Mako. I'm back." He said with a forced smile. "I've missed you. I brought you something." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "Yeah, I know flowers are cliché but I got you Moon flowers." He placed them on the counter beside her bed. Then he grabbed on to her hand. "You probably hate me now, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. You didn't deserve that. It almost drove me crazy knowing that you hate me but I've been really trying to be happy over these past few days. I mean I got what I wanted, you're awake. I heard you and Bolin are really hitting it off. He said he is going to take you on a date when you get out of here. It's been hard knowing that you two are together and that you _like _him but you seem happy, so that's good, I guess. As long as you're happy I want to be happy, I just need a little bit more time to adjust to it but eventually I will be okay. I hope. I just want you to know that no matter what happens between us, even if you stay with Bolin forever, I will always love you. I love you more than anything, Korra. I will always be there for you Korra, if you need me, if you'll let me. I know that you may never recover and remember us and it kills me to think about that, but when- if you do recover I will be there waiting for you, if you still want me. If you don't want me, that is okay, it is all up to you, but I really hope you do still love me after this." He looked at the clock. "I should get going." He moved his face towards Korra so that their lips were hardly apart from each other. He was just about to kiss her when he stopped. He couldn't put himself though that kind of pain. One tear fell from his eyes and he pulled away. He stood up and walked to the door. "Goodbye, Avatar Korra." He said before leaving.

A few moments later Korra's eyes shot open and she awoke with a scream. The nurse from outside rushed in to see what was up.

"Korra, what happened? Are you okay?"

Korra took a minute to put herself together. "Um, yeah, I guess it was just a dream. I thought someone was in here."

"No, you're fine. Was it a bad dream?"

Korra thought to herself for a moment. "No, it was surprisingly nice." She admitted. She looked to her left to see the bouquet of flowers on the counter beside her. "What's that?"

"It's a bouquet of flowers; I wonder who left it for you."

"I don't know." She grabbed the flowers and picked out the note inside. She placed the flowers back down and began to read the note. "All it says is: 'From the one who truly loves you.' Aw they got me a Moon Flower bouquet, my favorite."

"Well, then I guess someone has got a secret admirer." She said with a smirk as she left the room.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Korra smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

_A/N: i might not be able to update this until monday or tuesday because i have a wedding and other family stuff this weekend. I'll try my hardest to update sooner but i am not making any promises. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for my procrastination. This chapter is mainly a set up chapter for the next._

* * *

Mako watched as Korra walked up the stairs of Air Temple Island. She had a splint on her left arm, the arm that was fractured, and was using Bolin as support to help her walk up the stairs. Korra was discharged from the hospital early that morning. Her health improved a lot and she was able to leave. She was still a little weak, but some rest would fix that. The sun was rising over the Republic City skyline. Mako was sitting by the edge of the cliff with his arms wrapped around his legs. He had been out there almost all night. Mako looked at Korra, she looked happy with Bolin, they were both smiling and he was making her laugh. He looked away; he couldn't stand to see the girl he loves with someone else. As much as he wanted to be strong, he felt like he was breaking into a million pieces. He promised himself that he wouldn't let this break him, but each day was getting harder and harder. If there was ever a time when he really needed his father's scarf, now would be that time, but he didn't have it anymore, it was lost, along with Korra.

All Mako wanted to do was be there for her, but she was denying him of that. Mako looked back at her. As much as it hurt him, he loved seeing her happy, even if it wasn't him making him happy. As they walked closer, Mako got a better look at Korra. He could see that she was carrying the flowers that he brought her. He let out a little smile, but it soon died down when he realized that she probably thought Bolin got her them. As they walked closer in Mako view, he could see her smile as she smelt the flowers in her hand. Mako's spirits dropped at the thought that she may never know the truth. He got up; he just needed to get away, to be alone. He was walking back to his room in the men's quarters when Bolin caught up to him and stopped him.

"Hey bro, wait up!" Mako winced and reluctantly stopped in his place, still turned around from Bolin. "Guess who is back from the hospital." Bolin announced in his usual cheerful tone.

Mako turned around and faked a smile. "Hi, Korra."

She stood there silent for a moment then looked away. She didn't want to acknowledge him. "Hey." She let out fast, trying not to show any emotion.

"Bro, you look like a mess." Bolin pointed out, referring to the dark circles under Mako's eyes.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep lately." He turned to Korra. "Um, Korra, how are you? Are you feeling better?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine." She still hadn't turn to look at him. She was cold towards him, Mako and Bolin could both see it.

"That's, uh, good." He ran his fingers through his head as he tried to figure out what to say next. "I was, um, I was worried about you." He admitted as he lowered his head.

Korra quickly turned her head to look at Mako. "Why would _you_ worry about me?"

Mako lifted his head in surprise; He saw that Korra was angry with him. A part of him really wanted to tell her the truth, he didn't really know any other answer as to why he was hopelessly worried about her besides the fact that he was in love with her, but he knew that telling her wouldn't help any of them. "I- uh- Because you were in an accident and you almost died, that's why I was worried."

Korra glared at Mako. "Really, because I thought you would be too busy with Asami to worry about me." Bolin stood there watching the two in shock. He knew that Korra was angry with Mako but he didn't know she was this angry.

"Korra, no one has told you? Asami and I broke up."

"Oh, well whatever. I still don't get why you would worry about me. It's not like you actually care about me or anything!"

"How could you say that?! Korra, I lo-" He fumed, almost giving away his secret before he caught himself. "You know what, I don't have to explain myself. I am leaving!" He turned around and started to storm off. Bolin lowered his head in regret.

Ikki and Jinora ran over to Korra and Bolin. Mako was just close enough to still hear their conversation. He slowed down a little bit as he walked so that he could hear the whole conversation.

"Korra you're back!" They said in unison as the hugged the girl.

"Yeah, I am." Korra said with a smile.

The girls pulled away and noticed the flowers in her hand. "Ooh Korra, who gave you those Moon Flowers?" Jinora asked.

"Bolin got them for me." She announced as she lightly hit Bolin on the shoulder. Mako lowered his head and walked away so that he couldn't hear them anymore. He quickly fell back into his pit of sorrow.

Bolin jumped in surprise. "No I didn't. I thought Tenzin got them for you as a get well gift."

Korra turned to Bolin. "They aren't from Tenzin. The card said it was from 'the one who truly loves you,' so I was guessing that was from you."

"I'm sorry Korra, but I didn't buy you those flowers. I didn't really think you were into flowers."

"Then I wonder who did get them for me. I don't remember telling anyone that my favorite flower was the Moon Flower, but my memory hasn't really been at its best lately."

He lowered his head. "Yeah, I wonder." Bolin lightly said to himself, knowing who really did send her those flowers. "It doesn't matter. Why don't we go put them in some water?" He suggested as he guided her into the temple.

* * *

It was around lunch time. Korra awoke from her nap and Bolin set up a little picnic for the two of them in the courtyard. Mako was roaming the island, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't sleep, he wasn't hungry. He felt numb. He was passing by the courtyard when he saw them. They didn't notice him. Bolin had brought them take out from their favorite Water Tribe restaurant, Narook's. She was leaning on him with his arms around her, comforting her. She was smiling. She left his embrace and kissed Bolin on the cheek. Oh how Mako missed the feeling of her cold lips on his skin.

Mako lowered his head and looked away. He turned around then walked away. He walked back to the edge of the cliff and sat down. There he could be alone; the cold wind blowing on him helped him clear his mind. For the past few days Mako's mind and dreams were haunted by her. Every time he closed his eyes her face appeared. The same scene would play in his mind over and over again; the scene was from his first date with Korra.

It was late night; they were walking in the park after dinner. Mako held her in his arms as they walked though the dim lit park. They stopped walking when they got by the fountain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. The held each other close enough so that there was no space between them. Mako looked at her with the most endearing expression, the light from the street lights reflected off of her eyes when she locked eyes with him. They both smiled. Mako moved one hand to her cheek. He cupped her head with his hand, slowly moving his thumb so that he was gently rubbing her soft skin. Korra cheeks turned a light shade of pink at his touch. She closed her eyes and lightly smiled. Mako moves his face closer to hers. Mako's lips barely touched hers before they felt water droplets falling from the sky. Korra and Mako both looked up, it started lightly raining. Mako started to pull away so that they could get cover from the rain, but Korra grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. She wasn't afraid of a little water. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. It started raining harder. They pulled away. Droplets of rain were running down their face, they looked almost golden from the reflection of the gleaming lights. Mako wiped away a few droplets from Korra's face before she pulled him into an embrace. They held onto each other, with their arms wrapped around each other, like the only thing they needed was each other. Korra rested her head on Mako's chest and Mako rested his head on hers. Both of their eyes were closed so that the only thing that they could sense was each other. Mako began to lightly hum the tune to one of his favorite songs and slowly swayed them back and forth. "You know, I will always love you." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her lightly in her forehead, then went back to humming the song. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they continued to walk through the park back to Air Temple Island.

That scene kept repeating in his mind over and over again. That small part of their first date that started everything was haunting him, forcing him to not forget. It kept him up at night and prevented him from sleeping. Knowing that he could never feel her like that or share a moment like that with her again occupied his mind, tormenting him. Her words now seemed distant from him, reminding him if the loss he was experiencing. Something that once made him so happy now brought back memories of the good times that he knew would never come again. He lived in the past, never wanting to let it go. He hid his face in his crossed arms that were rested upon his knees. He was almost in tears when Asami found him.

"Mako," She called out to him. "Is that you?"

Mako lifted his head. She walked closer to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, Asami." He said in a defeated tone.

"Mako, are you okay?"

Mako turned his head away from her. He couldn't let her see him this shattered. "I'm fine." He lied.

"Mako, that was a trick question. I know you're not okay." Mako turned his head back to look at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I feel like shit. All I want to do is just forget about her but I can't. She haunts me. There isn't a moment when I am not thinking about her. I just want to go back to the times when we held each other in our arms, when we spent every hour together, when we comforted each other, when she smiled at me, when she loved me but that is impossible. She doesn't love me anymore, I need to accept that and move on but I can't. Each day is worse. I'm going crazy without her."

"Because you love her."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I am happy that she is happy with Bolin, but every time I see them together I feel like a part of my heart rips apart. I am nothing without her. I just can't stand to see the person I love have feelings for someone else. You don't know what it is like to love someone who loves someone else." After a moment he realized what he had just said. Asami lowered her head. "Oh, wait, you do." He lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry."

Asami looked at Mako. "Don't be. It isn't your fault that you developed feelings for Korra. I mean, would have I rather it not be while we were dating, sure, but you still couldn't control your feelings."

"Yeah, but now I know how you felt. You saw me develop feelings for Korra the same way I am seeing Korra develop feelings for Bolin. You helplessly watched as the person you cared for shared those feelings with another and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, everything worked out for the better. You truly love Korra and Korra truly loves you, I know it."

"Well, she doesn't love me anymore. You've seen her with Bolin."

"She does love you; you just have to dig down to find those feelings. Mako, there are only two things that you can do in a situation like this. You can either fight for her or let her go. See, I let you go. It all depends on whether or not you are determined enough to fight for her or strong enough to let her go." She got up and stood next to him. "It is one or the other; there is no both in this situation. If you let her go, you will lose her forever, but if you fight for her there is still a chance you will lose her but there is also a chance that you won't. What are you going to do?" She asked, leaving before Mako could answer.

Mako sat there, silent, contemplating Asami's question. He thought about it, about both options and what could happen, but then Korra popped back into his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Mako sat on his bed in complete darkness. He was looking out the window. It was late, about one in the morning. Everyone on Air Temple Island was asleep besides Mako. He sat there empty, silent, contemplating what to do, caught in thought. He thought about Korra; how happy she was with Bolin and how angry she got around him. He thought about what Asami told him earlier that day. He convinced himself that no matter what he did she would never love him, she would always hate him. He hated that feeling, knowing that she would always hate him, but that was the reality that he lived in.

He couldn't deny that he was miserable. He was a mess. The only thing he had to remind himself about their love was the memories that he had. The vague memories that he had, the memories he had when she would smile at him, when she would tell him she loved him, when they would hold each other, and when he felt her cold lips upon his. Those memories felt so long ago. One day without Korra felt like a lifetime to Mako, a lifetime when he wasn't living. She was what Mako lived for; she made him want to live. Now that she was gone he didn't know what to do, or how to live.

The more he thought about Asami's words, the more he troubled himself. What he really wanted to do deep down was fight for her, but he convinced himself that it was pointless. He convinced himself that Korra coming back to him was against all odds, that she would never come back to him or love him. He didn't think he could do it. He felt like it would hurt him more if he fought for her; putting in all that effort, breaking him even more, for something that proved it all to be useless. He would have to let her go. She would at least be happy. He would just have to avoid her, that's all, until he was strong enough to see her love Bolin. If Asami was strong enough to do it he could too. Or so he thought. He convinced himself that letting her go was the right thing to do, it might hurt him but that was a sacrifice he would have to make.

Then, out of the blue, he saw her. She passed by his window, walking down towards the docks. He was surprised to see her but then he looked up. It was a full moon. He knew that every full moon she would never sleep. She almost always roamed the grounds of the island on the night of the full moon and sitting by the docks was her favorite place to go. He watched her as she walked. She had a smile on her face and because of that, he smiled back. She was beautiful. The moonlight hit off of her, making her look other worldly. He was captivated by her. Then she walked out of his view. He wanted more. All of a sudden, Mako, without control of his body, started to stand up off of his bed. He got up and started to walk out of his room. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew that he wanted to see her. It felt like some invisible force was pulling him to her. It felt like he had no control of his body but yet he was walking towards her.

He walked out of the men's quarters to feel the cold crisp air on his face. He walked down the stairs that led to the docks. Each step closer felt revitalizing. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw her. She was sitting on the edge of the docks with her back facing him with her legs crossed. She was looking up at the stars. She hadn't noticed him, he didn't make a sound. For a moment he didn't want her to notice him, he just wanted to stay in that moment when everything was peaceful, when he could convince himself that everything was okay.

That moment was cut short. She slowly turned her head around. She saw him standing there in front of her. She was surprised; she couldn't move, like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes widened. Mako was caught in shock too. He didn't know how she was going to react. Then suddenly, she turned her whole body around and stood up. She clenched her fists defensively. One tear fell from her face at the sight of Mako. She wanted to cry but she bit back her tears and was relieved that she had the cover of the night to hide the fact that seeing him made her feel hurt.

"Mako, what are you doing here?" She asked angrily. Her face made a scowl.

"I- I don't know. I just wanted to see you."

"Yeah, well, you saw me. Now you can go!" She yelled. She wanted him to leave. Just the sight of him brought back feelings of hurt and heartbreak. She might not have remembered much after, but she definitely remembered the night that he broke her heart. She let out all of her feelings and he just shot them down. She didn't want to be close to him. Unlike Bolin, he didn't remind her of the happier memories she had.

He lowered his head. He could see the anger and hurt that showed in her eyes. "I- I'm sorry." He turned around and started to walk away. She let out a breath of relief. Suddenly, though, he got an adrenaline rush. His blood started to boil up. He didn't feel like himself. He wasn't much of a gambling man but at that moment he felt like he was. He quickly turned around. "No," he said weakly at first then his voice started growing louder and louder. "No, I am not sorry and I will not leave. I came out here to see you because I miss you. I miss you because that dam accident, which I was with you, made you forget everything that mattered to us. You forgot everything we had and most importantly you forgot that I love you. Dammit Korra, I didn't want to tell you this because I know you hate me, but you've just made it so hard. You have completely forgotten that we loved each other. Before the accident we were dating. You were not dating Bolin. You only went on one date with him and that was months ago, but us, we have been together for three months and you don't even remember that. What we had was something special. What we had was love and you don't even remember one bit of it. I have been going crazy because of this. When you were in that dam coma I was worried sick at the thought that you wouldn't come back to me. I worried that you might have died. But what's worse is that when you woke up-"

He paused for a moment holding back tears. "When you woke up you didn't remember. You didn't remember that I was your boyfriend, not Bolin, not anyone else, _I _was your boyfriend. But you forgot that. And the thing that I really hate is that you forgot everything up until one of the few things I regret in my life. Lying to you, saying I didn't love you, was something I regretted after about five seconds after I said it, and might I add, the next day I _did_ tell you my true feelings. Granted it ended up hurting Bolin but I still told you I liked you. You forgave me a day later, but you don't remember that. I wish you would. I want you to remember the friendship we had, I want you to remember the first time I told you I love you, our first real kiss and our first date; I especially want you to remember the love we shared because seeing that you don't love me is killing me. Whenever I see you with Bolin or when I am reminded about the fact that you hate me kills me inside. I am empty; all I am is just empty space. I can't eat. I can't sleep. Look at me Korra, I am a mess without you. I don't know how to live without you, I have no idea how I did it in the eighteen years before I knew you but I can tell you it wasn't easy. I told you this the night before we defeated Amon and it is still true, I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to imagine my life without you. Oh and another thing, you know those flowers that you found on the counter in your room at the hospital, the ones you think Bolin got for you, well I got them for you. You told me on our third date that your favorite flowers were Moon Flowers, so I got them for you. I let you believe that they were from Bolin, and I let you believe that you were dating Bolin but none of it was true. I just told you that you were dating Bolin because I didn't want to hurt you. I feared that you might regress and never regain your memory, I never want to hurt you but I just can't keep up this lie anymore. I just want you to love me again, is that too much? That's all I'm asking for, your love. I just- I just can't take this anymore. I love you, Korra." Holding back his tears were harder and harder for him but he held them back. He just wanted this all to be over.

She stood there silent. Her mouth was agape. Her eyes were wide open. She was staring at the boy. He was breathing heavily. She didn't know what to say, all she knew was a lie. After a moment she spoke. She started off slow. "So, you're telling me that you and I were dating?" He nodded. "And that I was never in a relationship with Bolin?" He nodded again. "So, you lied to me and forced Bolin to lie to me! How could you?!" She started yelling.

"What? I told you, I did it to help you? I didn't want you to digress and never regain your memory. Do you think I wanted to lie to you?" He yelled as he clenched his fists trying to not let fire come out of them in anger.

"Well, obviously you sure did it a lot to me in the past!"

"Korra, it was for your own good. That's why I had to lie to you."

"If it were up to Bolin, I bet he would have never lied to me. He is so much better than you! Don't you think I had the right to know the truth about my past? If I don't know what I am supposed to remember then how am I able to remember it?"

"What? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You know what Mako, you don't even make any sense, and truthfully I have no idea why I would ever want to be your girlfriend. I must have been really stupid to actually love you. I can't believe this! Goodbye, Mako." She angrily pushed him aside and walked past him. As she walked away from him tears evaded her eyes and fell down her face. She desperately wanted to turn around and look back at him, but she wouldn't allow herself to. She didn't want him to see how broken she was. She didn't want him to know that she cared. She ran up the stairs and fled to her room, crying her eyes out for the entirety of the night.

Mako watched her as she walked away. He faintly said the word "goodbye" to her as she walked away. His world started to fog up. The only thing he wanted was quickly leaving from his grasps. That was it, he finally lost her. He lost her forever. When she was finally out of his sights he collapsed onto the dock below. He sat there replaying what had just happened over and over in his mind. Tears fell from his eyes from the realization they were over and there was nothing he could do to win her back. He stayed out there on that dock, not moving, almost paralyzed, all night. He was tired. For the first time in days he fell asleep. Though this time, he desperately wished that he wouldn't wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

After hours of crying on her bed, Korra began to compose herself. She calmed down a bit. She looked around her dark room. Naga was asleep in the corner on the other side of the room, far away from her. At that moment she felt so alone. She didn't know what in her life was true and what was a lie. She hated that she lost her memory. She didn't know her past. She felt like a part of her was missing. The only person on her mind was Mako. She couldn't shake him out of her mind. The only thing she wanted to forget was Mako but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She turned to her right; she noticed the flowers in a vase set on the night stand beside her. She reluctantly picked up the vase and flowers. She held them in her lap. She looked at their natural beauty, they were fully bloomed; the only flowers to bloom when in the dark. She let out a smile. She loved these flowers, their character and white color reminded her of home. She was happy for a moment. Then her thoughts went awry. Even though she knew it, she was reminded that Mako had gotten these for her. This was a beautiful gift and she really did appreciate it, or at least she wanted to, but every time she looked at these flowers she was reminded of him. How he let her down. She started to cry again. Every time she would think about him she would start crying.

She wanted to hate him, she really did. He hurt her and he lied to her too many times for her to forgive him, but yet as much as it hurt her to think about him or see him she would always have this feeling in her stomach that seemed familiar. She would always get a tingling feeling in her stomach when she was reminded about him; it brought her back to those memories when she had a crush on him, before things got so complicated. She started to feel something, something that she didn't want to feel. She started to regain her lust for him, but just as quickly as it grew the first time, her lust for him turned into love. No, she couldn't love him, she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't stand him, but yet she couldn't stand to be away from him. They were over; she had to remind herself that. She didn't even remember that they even had a relationship and yet she still loved him. More tears came raging out of her eyes. She didn't want to feel this; she didn't want to love him. She had to consol herself by repeating the words "He hurt you," over and over again in her head. The feelings in her head were so conflicted, one moment she loved Mako and the next she hated him.

She didn't know how to fix this. If she avoided him she would always want more from him, but if she were to show her feelings to him she would always have that underlying hate for him hidden up inside. Then she got angry, she was angry at Mako for hurting him and making her feel these feelings, but more importantly she was angry at herself for actually having these conflicting emotions. The more she thought about it, the more she got angry. She was steaming. She looked at the flowers in her hand and out of complete frustration she slammed them onto the floor. Water and glass shards spewed around the impact area. Like her mind, the vase was completely broken. She wept harder. She turned on her side and hid her face in her pillow. Water came rushing out from her eyes soaking her pillow. She didn't know what to do but she did know she didn't want to feel like this anymore. She didn't want to feel this low. She continued to think to herself then she realized the only way she could get out of this darkness that she felt she was in was to let him go. She would need to let go of Mako, completely forget him. She would need to forget about him just as she had with her memories from the past few months. She would need to forget everything about him, the way he smiled, how he lied to her, the day they first met, the day he broke her heart, the way he laughed, and especially how much he loved her. But most importantly, she would need to forget how much she loved him. It wouldn't be easy but this was something that she felt she needed to do.

* * *

"Hey, bro. Bro, wake up." Mako heard his brother's words as he awoke to his Bolin and Pabu's faces almost inches away from his. He was groggy from the lack of sleep from last night and all the other nights that week.

"Huh, what?" Mako managed to mumble as he sat up.

"Mako, it's almost ten o'clock. Why are you out here asleep on the docks?" Bolin asked as he backed up to give his brother a little more space.

Mako looked around. He didn't mean to but he fall asleep on the docks last night. "Oh, uh Korra and I had, um, a fight last night."

"Okay, then why were you asleep here on the docks?"

"The fight we had was here and I sat here after the fight, you know to think, and I guess I fell asleep."

Bolin sat down next to his brother. "I'm sorry bro, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've just been feeling numb and hurt ever since the accident so now these feelings just feel normal. I've lost her. I've lost her forever."

"Mako, you don't know that."

"Yeah I do. She basically said that she would never want to be with me again and she even regrets that we were even in a relationship. I tried fighting for her and that failed. No matter what I do I will never have her again."

"Wait so she knows that you two were in a relationship, and that you love her?" Mako nodded. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, it was sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"So it's simple," Mako looked at his brother confused. "All you have to do is remind her about the love you two shared. She fell for you once, she could do it again. Now you don't have to worry if you are going to make her memory regress. Make her love you again." He expressed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah Bolin, that does sound simple but you're forgetting one _tiny_ problem. She won't even come close to me without getting angry, let alone get close to me. Last night, the minute she noticed me I could see that she was angry. How could I make her love me again if she will never let me get close to her?"

Bolin put his finger to his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Hmm, Oh I know!" He shouted. "You're going on a date with her tonight."

"What, Bolin did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah I did. You're going on a date with her tonight because I was supposed to go on it. I mean I've been feeling pretty bad about this whole situation. I can't go out with my brother's girl friend-"

"Ex-girl friend." Mako cut in. He hated saying that but he needed to tell himself that it was true.

"Whatever you two are, I know you love her and deep down she loves you too. I can't steal the one girl my brother loves from you. So tonight, you two will have a date at Narook's at eight. I'll still tell her I'm going and when she meets '_me'_ there she will see you. Then she will have to go on a date with you."

Mako was reluctant; He really didn't want to put himself through more torture. He didn't want to have to prepare for another let down. "Um, Bo, I don't know. I'm not sure it will work."

"If course it will work. Just use your Mako charm on her and she will fall head over heels for you again."

"Bolin-," Mako was cut off.

"No excuses Mako, you are going tonight and I mean it. To make sure you do go, I am personally making sure you get there." He was serious. Bolin then got up and walked away, leaving Mako to his thoughts. Mako couldn't believe this but he was actually going to go through with Bolin's crazy plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Mako was sitting in his room thinking about his date with Korra later that night. He admittedly was excited for it. If all things went well, he would be able to spend real quality time with her; he hadn't done that since the day of the accident. He replayed what he was going to say over and over again in his mind. Mako was also a little worried, too. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. Bolin told him to woo her and make her fall for him again, but he truthfully didn't know how they fell for each other in the first place, it just sort of happened. Although, no matter how he felt about this date he knew that this was his last and final chance. This was his last chance to win back Korra. It was his last chance to be able to love her.

Eight o'clock couldn't come faster; that's when Bolin said their date was. He was anticipating it. Bolin was going to personally bring Mako to Narook's because Bolin didn't trust him. Bolin feared that Mako would chicken out. So Mako could get there before Korra, and so Bolin had enough time so that he could get out of there without Korra seeing him, Mako had to get there early. Ten minutes before eight. Mako felt bad that he had to trick Korra into going on a date with him but this was a chance he had to take. He was going to do it, he really was; he was going to give all the effort he could give that night for that one last hope he had of winning her back.

* * *

Korra sat in her room thinking about her date with Bolin later that night. She wanted to be excited about it, but she felt like something was wrong, like things weren't supposed to happen this way, like she wasn't supposed to go out on a date with _Bolin. _What she really wanted was to be going out on a date with someone else, but she knew that she couldn't let herself do that. Korra needed to go on this date so that she could get her mind off of Mako, and so she could forget about Mako all together. Korra was a little bit worried, though. She feared that she wouldn't be able to control her feelings. She fell for Mako again, but now she had to fall out of love with him, even though she didn't know how to do that. No matter how she felt about Mako she knew that this was her first of hopefully only a few chances. This was her first chance to forget Mako. It was her first chance to stop loving him.

Eight o'clock couldn't come faster; that's when Bolin said their date was. She was anticipating it. Bolin was going to bring her to Narook's tonight for dinner. Bolin said he would meet her there at Narook's. She agreed to meet him there at eight sharp, or, well, almost eight sharp. Korra felt bad that she basically had to use Bolin to get rid of her feelings for Mako, but this was a chance she had to take. She had to do it, she really did; she had to focus all of the effort she could give that night for that one hope she had of finally getting rid of the affliction Mako had on her.

* * *

What felt like an eternity, was really only a few minutes. Mako was sitting at the table waiting for Korra. Bolin had just left him. His mind was racing; he was nervous. He didn't want to screw this up, this was a do or die situation, so to speak. Each second waiting for Korra made him more paranoid. He worried that she might not show up, or that once she was there he wouldn't know what to say. He was getting antsy. He was hastily tapping the table in hopes of getting his mind off of the situation, it didn't work. He looked up at the clock, six minutes to eight. He didn't know how long he could wait. He continued to tap the table.

The anxiety he was experiencing from his thoughts made his heart race and he started to sweat. He needed to stop; he didn't want to be a complete mess when Korra got there. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and started to calm down. His heart stopped beating his chest. He started to worry again. He didn't think he could do this. Mako looked at the clock again, now four minutes to eight. He couldn't take it anymore, he was chickening out. Bolin was right. He stood up and started to walk away from the table, but then in the corner of his eyes he saw Korra coming inside. He quickly ran to his seat and made it look like nothing was wrong with him. He smiled at her presence.

Korra asked the concierge where her date was and he pointed her in the right direction. She just walked straight to Bolin, not noticing anything else in the world. She had a smile on her face, she was actually happy to be going on this date now. She was looking down at her feet and blushing as she walked towards their table.

"Hi," She heard a familiar but not expected voice say.

She looked up at the boy sitting at the table. She looked up, as she realized who was really there her smile faded. His smile faded with hers. She was shocked.

"Mako, what-" Korra lightly asked.

"Bolin convinced me to do this."

"So this is Bolin's idea? He doesn't want to go on a date with me?" She said almost broken.

Mako could see the hurt in her eyes. He had to fix this. "No, Korra it's not like that. It's just that since we were dating before the accident, I was wondering if you could give me another chance to show you our love. What do you say Korra, want to give this relationship another chance? I mean if you still don't love me after, we can stop but it doesn't hurt to try. I can show you how we fell for each other the first time. Please." He pleaded.

She turned her head away in shame. "Mako, I- I can't."

"Korra?"

"I'm sorry I just can't." She told him almost in tears as she turned around to run out the door. It was raining; the sky was dark. She didn't bother to waterbend the pouring rain away like she had getting there. She let the rain fall onto her as tears fell down her face.

Mako came running out after her. "Korra, why can't we just try this? I'm sorry." He called out to her.

She turned around to look at him. "Because Mako, I told you, I just can't do this. Not with you." She yelled.

He moved closer to her, caressing her face with his hand. "But why, Korra? Why can't we do this? I love you."

She moved her head away from his hand. "Why? Why!" She started yelling before regaining lowering her tone of voice. She looked away again. "I can't do this with you because… because I really truly want to forgive you. I want to stop hating you. I want to know what it is like to love you, because I do." She looked back at him. Tears were streaming down her face. "Though, I can't do that because every single time I look at you, every time, I am just reminded of all of those feelings of hurt and angst I have for you. I am just reminded of the few memories I remember of us, of you, that I would really rather forget. I hate that I hate you but I can't stop, but I also hate that I love you, and I can't stop that either. I just have these conflicting feelings for you that have been driving me crazy. I would rather just hate you than hate and love you, and vice versa. The thing is, I need you but I don't want you, not right now. The only way that I could get rid of these feelings for you, both bad and good feelings, is to totally forget you. I need to forget about you just as if you were another memory I lost in the accident. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. I just can't see you. I can't see you romantically or in general. I'm sorry." She turned around and ran away as she cried her eyes out.

"Korra-" Mako called out to her before realizing that he had to let her go. He lost her, that was it. Now it was time for him to let her go. It was best for both of them if he just let her go. If she could forget him, he could forget her. He turned around in the opposite direction and dragged his feet as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Korra collapsed down onto the curb of a street corner far from the restaurant. This area seemed familiar to her but she was too broken to notice. She sat there with tears plummeting from her eyes. She rested her head in her palms with her elbows on her thighs. She was in complete distress. Seeing Mako threw a curveball in her plan to forget him. Now, she would not be able to date Bolin to help her forget her feelings for Mako. Yes, she knew that idea probably wouldn't have worked but she felt like she needed to do it anyway. She wondered how Mako felt. She could see that he was upset, almost like he was full of anguish. She felt guilty that she had to put them both through all of this. Why couldn't things be simple and have her love him? If she could just allow herself to follow her heart and actually fully love him things would be better.

Or better yet why couldn't she just remember everything? That was the core of the problem, right? She knew that if she could have remembered the past few months she would never have had this problem in the first place. Things could have just gone back to normal, but they didn't. She wanted to remember, she would have given almost anything to be able to remember. If she had never lost her memory she would have never forgotten about how she loved Mako. She would have never remembered the hurtful feelings but instead they would be replaced with the memory of her forgiveness towards him. She knew she must have forgiven him even if she didn't remember it, which confused her because she could not forgive him now. She just wanted to remember so all of this could be over, so things could go back to the way they were. She started crying harder.

"Dammit spirits, why can't I just remember? I just want to remember the past few months. I just want to remember what Mako and I had." She yelled.

Then almost instantaneously, the wind started to pick up. She picked up her head and slowly started to calm own and stop crying. Korra looked to her left at a newly put up telephone pole that was next to her. She noticed a red scarf blown onto the pole and wrapped around it from the wind. She slowly picked it up. She held the scarf in her hands. It looked old, warn out. It was frayed at the ends and had mud stains all over it. She didn't know why but this scarf felt familiar to her like she saw it in a dream, almost like it was one of her many forgotten memories. She felt the scarf; it was soft and smooth despite the water and mud stains. She waterbend the water out of the scarf and cleaned off the dirt. Now she felt like she really knew it. She held the scarf up to her face to wipe off the tears and rain.

While the scarf was touching her face, she started to smell it. She moved the scarf closer to her nose. She took in a breath of its scent. The scent of the scarf was familiar, too. Weirdly enough, she liked the smell of the scarf. She closed her eyes and took in another long intake of the scent. She enjoyed it for a moment, but then her eyes shot open. Almost simultaneously she felt a rush of memories flooding back into her mind. She remembered it all. She remembered taking down Amon. She remembered unblocking her airbending. Then, she remembered who helped her unlock her airbending and the person who helped her take down Amon; Mako. She remembered the friendship that they shared. She remembered the first time he told her that he loved her. She remembered their first kiss and their first date. More importantly she remembered the love she has for him. Her memories hit her like a tidal wave. She experienced the bad memories and the good memories again, like she was reliving them.

After a moment of being in shock from all the memories suddenly coming back, she clenched the scarf that she now remembers in her hand and stood up. Korra started running. She was running as fast as she could back to the restaurant. A smile grew on her face as joyful tears fell from her bright blue eyes. She dashed down the streets as she pushed her way through the crowds of people in her way. She wanted to see him. She needed to run back to him. She needed to fix this.

She got to the restaurant. He wasn't there. Of course, that's because she was gone for awhile. His only choice was to leave. She had to find him, but where could he have went? She looked forward and squinted her eyes. The park was a few blocks away, maybe Mako went there; it was where their first date was. She ran towards the park. She was in complete ecstasy. When she got to the park she didn't see him. She ran to the center of the park; the fountain. She was about fifty feet away from him when she saw him. Mako's back was to her, he was looking at the fountain. He was soaked, but so was she. Korra's grin widened.

"Mako!" Korra yelled out to him.

Mako didn't know if he should believe what he heard. The voice sounded like Korra's but he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not. He slowly turned around, damaged and wrecked, to see that Korra was running straight at him. She instantly jumped on him and wrapped her one good arm around Mako's neck. Just as fast, she pulled him into a kiss. Mako's eyes shot open in surprise but then slowly closed. He felt her cold lips upon his as rain fell between their faces. He grabbed onto her, pulling her closer. His hand cupped her face. They pulled away, both clearly wanting more.

"Korra, wha-" Mako said trying to figure what happened. He was still in shock.

Korra moved her arm from around Mako's neck. "I found your scarf." She said as she showed him the scarf.

He gave her a look. "Korra, I don't get how finding my scarf makes you want to kiss me, especially since you said you hated me a few minutes ago." He looked at her. She was genuinely smiling at him; she hadn't done that since they were in a relationship. His eyes widened, he realized why she was acting like this. A smile grew on his face. "Korra, do you remember?" He was hesitant in his words.

She was so completely happy. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes." She replied lightly.

At her words Mako became so much happier. He grabbed her closer and pulled her into another kiss. With that kiss all of his feelings of gloom and despair flew away. Korra blushed. They partially smiled into the kiss. When he pulled away, he pulled her into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest and he had his arms around her. Suddenly she started crying.

"Mako, I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"Korra, what do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

"No Korra, you don't need to be sorry about that. It wasn't your fault that you lost your memory."

She stopped crying. "Yeah, I know. But I never want to leave you again."

Mako smiled. "Good, because I never want to leave you either."

Korra grinned. "But you don't know why I never want to leave you."

"Then, why is that?"

"Because I am an idiot."

"Korra, you're not an idiot."

"I'm an idiot for loving you." She smirked. Mako lightly laughed.

"You must be."

He looked into her bright blue eyes and she looked into his golden eyes. The lights reflected off of their eyes. They were caught in a trance, not looking at anything else beside each other. Mako, then, brushed the wet hair away from her face. Her cheeks turned pink. He slowly moved her head closer to hers until their lips locked for the third time. It was a short kiss, but to the both of them every kiss made them feel better. She still held onto him, resting on his chest.

"Mako, isn't this a little bit like our first date?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that, if you forget that we never had dinner and forget the fighting, crying and running away parts. Then, yeah it is."

Korra lightly hit him on the arm. He smiled. "Shut up. I've done enough forgetting for awhile." She laughed. "Dance with me."

"But there is no music."

"So what." She rebutted.

Then Mako began to lightly hum the tune to their favorite song. They lightly swayed back and forth. Their eyes were closed. There was no space between them. As they swayed, Mako lightly kissed Korra on her head and she held onto him harder. Rain fell on them as they lightly swayed back and forth. They felt like they were alone, like they were the only two people in the world, and at that moment they were the only two in the world that they needed.

* * *

_A/N: ...And that's it. Thank you to everyone who read this. :D_


End file.
